Complicated Love !
by Rincha Kagamine
Summary: "Perasaan suka itu memang sangat menyebalkan ! dan terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan ! apakah aku harus mengungkapkan kepadanya ? tapi apa responnya? aku pun tak tau, aku berharap diapun memiliki perasaan sama terhadapku." -Len Wishes- :  RnR please  x3
1. Pertemuan Yang Tak Diduga!

Fan Fiction (FanFict)

Hallo~ hallo~ hallo semuanyaaa~~ xDD apa kaaaaaaabaaaaarrrr…! Semoga baik-baik aja dah xixi. Well yeah ucha kembali nongol disini hanya ingin menyuguhkan sebuah idenya _*halah~ -plak-*_ dalam sebuah corat coretnya dengan bantuan ms-word tercinta dengan ditemani musik dan angin sepoi sepoi yang kadang ini angin mau nemenin dan kadang juga ga karena ngambek dia _*apa hubungannya yak? =.=* _yah itulah saya _*loh? ga nyambung dah~ -plaked!*_ . Ah udah ah lebay-lebaynya nanti dikira alay malah gaswat! DX. Ok~ mungkin ini ff pertamaku~ yang ga tau ini bener ff apa bukan yang penting judulnya udah ff dah wkwkwk _*disabotase*. _Well ok! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa comment nya yah~ xDD.

"Leeeeeeeeennnnnnn….! Bisa kecilin suaramu ga sih! Berisik tauuuu! Udah suaramu pas-pasan lagiii…..!" teriak Rin sambil nutupin telinga plus gedor-gedor pintu kamarnya Len.

"Ahhh….. ada apa sih Rin! Teriak-teriak gitu~ lagi asyik nyanyi nih!" balas Len tapi tanpa membuka pintu malah tambah keras suaranya.

"Tapi bisakan kecilin suaramu! Aku ga bisa konsen belajar nie , besok kan kita ulangan! Apa kau ga belajar juga?" terus gedor-gedor pintu kamarnya Len.

"Aduh~ cerewet banget sih kamu, yadeh-yadeh aku ga bakal berisik lagi! Tapi sebagai imbalannya adikku yang manis ini harus ajarin aku besok ok!" mendekat ke muka Rin sampe-sampe mukanya memerah kayak apel.

"A-a-a.. o-ok! Selamat malam!" sambil memalingkan muka dan pergi. Karena kalo ampe ketauan Len, Rin bakal digoda terus sama kakanya alias Len itu. "Hey tunggu sebentar~ _*sambil mendekat ke Rin*_ kenapa telingamu merah?kau tak apa-apa kan?"tanya Len. "Aaaaahhh aku tak apa-apa….!" jawab Rin sambil berlari dan masuk kamar. _(" uhhh.. dasar! Len nakal! Selalu aja begitu.. udah tau kalau aku dideketin mukaku langsung memerah! D'X hmph… tapi anehnya kenapa mukaku langsung memerah begini? Padahal dia kan kakaku sendiri? Ah aneh aneh aneh aneh!" gumam Rin dalam hati). _

Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat sekolah, seperti biasa selalu ribut dulu!. _#ckckckck =.='._

"Hooyyy! Leeennn! Ayooo….baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanguuuuunn….!" teriak Rin yang menggelegar melebihi suara petir.! _*Wew OwO!*._

"Hmph… 5 menit lagi ya~ Zzzz~"jawab Len. Disaat itu juga muka Rin pun berubah seketika menjadi muka Devil. _#bayangin aja dah betapa nyereminnya Rin w_!. "Len~ Cepat bangun dan mandi atau kutinggal kau nantinya!" teriak Rin dengan nada marah. Jedddaaaaarrr! Jeddddeeeerrrr! Petirpun menggelegar dan keluar dari mulut Rin. Karena teriakan Rin tadi, Len pun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung bergegas mandi plus dandan seadanya. Takut kena omelan Rin lagi sih jadi begitu hihihi.

Merekapun langsung berangkat dan tanpa sarapan tapi untungnya Rin udah nyiapin bento untuk makan siang nanti jadi ga kelaperan dah oh ya tak lupa juga buah kesayangan banana and orange pokoknya wkwkwk _-plok!- _. Aduuuh~ Rin memang baik hahaha _*plak!*._

Pas sampe depan gerbang sekolah mereka langsung ngacir secepat mungkin. Karena tuh gerbang mau ditutup.

"Fyuuhhh~ keburu juga! Tuh kan! Untung aja ga telat! Kalo ampe telat kurujak nanti kau Len!" sambil neplak kepala Len.

"Aduh! Sakit tau! Iya iya maaf deh adikku~ lain kali ga akan dah~ janji!" jawab Len sambil ngusap-usap kepalanya. "Ok! Dah~! Kupegang janjimu~! Kakak~! Wleeeee…. :p hahaha" berlari kedalam kelas dan meninggalkan Len dibelakang. "Hey! Tungguin aku donk!" mengejar Rin sambil terengah-engah.

Dipertengahan, sewaktu Len jalan ke kelas tiba-tiba dia melihat sekelebat bayangan orang yang berambut panjang berwarna hijau lagi rambutnya. Hmph.. sipakah dia?

"Ja-jangan bilang ka-kalau i-itu hantu… kyaaaaa…..!" Len langsung terbirit-birit lari ke kelasnya wkwkwk. #_suwer dah! Ngakak sendiri pas nulis ini! xDD._ Cewek yang sembari tadi ngliat Len sambil mlongo itupun akhirnya angkat suara. _*halah~*_ "Hmphh… ada apa dengan dia si cowo yg rambut kuning berkuncir dibelakang yang aneh? Ckckck " kata si cewe berambut panjang yang berwarna hijau itu .

Bel pun berbunyi DING DONG! DONG DONG DOOOOEEEENG!. _*bel yang aneh ==a* _menandakan saatnya anak-anak masuk kekelas Voka masing-masing. Rin sudah siap ditempat duduknya disusul Len yang ngosh-ngoshan duduk persis dibelakang Rin. Tak lama kemudian Luka-sensei masuk , anak-anak pun mengucapkan salam.

"OK! Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan dari Kanagawa. Ayo silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas." kata Luka-sensei kemudian disusul masuknya anak pindahan tadi. Sredddd~~! Brrrreeeeettt! Suara pintupun dibuka dan ditutup kembali , ketika anak itu melangkah semua anak di kelas pada mlongo tanpa berkedip sedetikpun terutama para cowo ==!. Karena melihat kecantikan dan gemerlap pesona yang dipancarkan oleh anak itu _*wualah~ lebay gak yak? Wkwkkw*. _

"Minna-san ohayou gozaimasu~ *bow* perkenalkan! Nama saya Hatsune Miku senang bertemu dengan kalian." memperkenalkan diri kemudian memberikan salam dengan sopan diikuti rambutnya yang panjang dan melambai-lambai di lantai. *hahaha halah~*.

"Ohayou Miku-chan! Sangat senang sekali saya bertemu dengan kamu!" jawab anak-anak satu kelas dengan serempak wkwkwk. Melihat hal itu Miku-chan hanya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Miku-san silahkan duduk disebelah tempat duduk Len. Dan Len tolong bantu Miku-san apabila membutuhkan sesuatu. Ok Len! *tak ada jawaban* Len? *tak ada jawaban lagi* Len? Apakah kau ada disana?" sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk Len. Rin pun bergerak cepat untuk membangunkan Len tapi terlambat Luka-sensei sudah keburu nangkring didepan tempat duduk Len. ("Kenak kan kau Len~! Ngapain jugak tiba-tiba kau tepar mendadak gitu haduuuh~" desah Rin dalam hatinya).

"Hoy! Len! Apakah kau tidur lagi dikelas?" menjitak Len sampai terbangun.

"Adduuhh~ sakit~ Q.Q hah! *kaget melihat muka Luka-sensei berubah jadi setan* A-a-ampun sensei saya khilaf tadi~!" memohon kepada Luka-sensei agar dimaafkan padahal udah ke-10 kalinya Len melakukan kesalahan ini ckckck.

"Baiklah akan kumaafkan jika kau mau menuruti perintahku untuk kali ini! Mengerti!". "I-iya sensei aku mengerti!" jawab Len sedikit gemetaran.

"Ok! Len, disampingmu ada murid pindahan baru, namanya Hatsune Miku mohon bantuannya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu ok!".

Saat Luka-sensei sampai didepan terlihatlah rambut hijau panjang yang ampe terurai ke lantai. Sesaat Len berfikir sepertinya dia pernah ketemu anak ini dimana yah? Hal samapun dirasakan Miku.

"HAH! Kamukan yang tadi pagi itukan yang kukira hantu di pagi buta!" tanya Len dengan suara lantang sampai-sampai anak-anak satu kelas memperhatikannya.

"Ah~ ya kamu juga yang tadi pagi! Cowok aneh berambut kuning yang dikuncir dibelakang!" jawab Miku dengan suara lantang tapi santai. Rin yang melihat hal itupun bingung sendiri.

"Apakah kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Rin.

"Yaa~ tepatnya tadi pagi saat aku mencoba mengejarmu !" jawab Len.

"Yaah~ tadi pagi juga ketika aku melihat dia bertingkah aneh!." jawab Miku. Melihat tersebut Luka-sensei langsung bertindak dengan sergap seperti layaknya komandan yang hendak akan menghukum para anak buahnya yang bekerja tak becus wkwkwk. "Ada apa ini rebut sekali? Ini bukan pasar atau mall tapi kelas! Kalau kalian ingin rebut, silahkan keluar kelas." tukas Luka-sensei kepada Len dan Miku.

"Ba-baiklah sensei kami berjanji, kami tidak akan rebut lagi!" jawab Len dan Miku serempak.

"Bagus ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita~!".

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang dan tak ada yang berani berkutik. Dan bel istirahatpun berdenting aha~! IT'S BREAK TIME! Wkwkwk.

INI FF BELUM SELESE SENGAJA KU BUAT CONTINUE KARENA OTAKU GA MAU JALAN BUAT NJEMPUT IDEKU YANG MASIH JAUH DI DALAM OTAK KANAN DAN OTAK KIRIKU HAHAHA , JUST WAIT FOR NEXT STORY YAH :P BYEEEE CHUU~ :*

Happy reading (w)/ dun forget to RnR please ~ :3


	2. Atashi no kokoro wa

~(^.^~) FF Vocaloid # Complicated Love Part II (~^.^)~

Saat istirahat Miku hanya ditempat duduk dan membuka-buka buku yang akan dibacanya. Karena cewek yang berambut hijau panjang ini memang suka membaca buku saat istirahat tiba. Tiba-tiba tanpa diundang dan dijemput Len duduk tepat didepan Miku. Karena tuh Len gak permisi dulu duduk didepannya dia pun terkejut sampe-sampe buku yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai. Tanpa dikasih aba-aba Len langsung mengambil buku yang jatuh itu.

"Hey kau jatuhkan bukumu,"kata Len santai dan menyodorkan buku itu ke Miku.

"Oh maaf aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi, mmm… terima kasih sudah mengambilkan bukuku, ngomong-ngomong ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba nongol begitu aja didepanku." tanya Miku heran.

"Eheeemmm…,"dehem Len *halah sok dehem-dehem dia ahahahy*. "Maaf yah buat yang tadi pagi, aku menyebutmu hantu , padahal kamukan bukan hantu hehehe," cengir Len dengan tampang tanpa dosa sedikitpun ckckck akhirnya Bang Rhoma Iramapun lewat dan berdendang 'Oh Len kau sungguh TERLALU!' wkaakaka.

"Oh iya gapapa kok, aku juga minta maaf sudah menyebutmu yang tidak-tidak," senyum Miku yang begitu manis semanis gulali. Melihat senyumannya Miku yang barusan dipancarkan didepannya langsung membuat jantung Len seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya. Deg deg deg , 'OMG! Ma-manis sekali dia, ya Tuhan aku baru sadar kalo dia manis dan jugak cantik ckckck. Blush! Tak terasa muka Len memerah dengan sendirinya. Aww, aww muka apel Len keluar dengan sendirinyah uhuy~.

"O-oh~ ya gapapa kok santai saja,"jawab Len agak sedikit gugup karena nyembunyiin saltingnya didepan Miku ahihihi.

Dilain pihak ternyata Rin sedaritadi merhatiin Miku dan Len ngobrol , di depan pintu. Dia sedang teraneh-aneh dengan perasaannya kenapa hatinya terasa seperti tidak terima kalau Len kakaknya ngobrol asyik dengan Miku. 'Ah aku kenapa sih, dari kemarin-kemarin kok rasanya aneh banget ma perasaanku sendiri , uh.. Heloo Rin , dia itu kakakku, yang bener ajah. Ah, tau ah, 'ngomong sendiri didalam hati sambil jalan menuju ke kantin. Karena saking seriusnya ngomong di hati dia jadi ga liat jalan dan ga sengaja….

BRUUUKKKK !

"Aduh….aww.. sakit~,"rintih Rin sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor dan berdiri.

"Eh, kau gapapa?"tanya cowok yang ditabrak Rin.

"Oh iya gapapa, dan sorry , tadi aku ga sengaja nabrak, ka-muu…"untuk sejenak Rin melongo ga jelas, ga disangka-sangka kalau yang dia tabrak itu cowok yang paling popular di sekolahnya. O oww.. siapa sih yang ga kenal Kaito , cowok yang paling keren, cakepp, ganteng, tajir, baek lagi. Hohoho Rin sungguh beruntung *nah loh? hahaha*.

"Hey, kau kenapa? kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Kaito lagi pada Rin.

"Oh iyaaa gapapa, sekali lagi maaf yah,"jawab Rin sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah iya syukurr deh, kalau kamu gapapa, yaudah aku jalan dulu yah manis,"berlalu dengan senyuman yang kenak pasti kelepek-kelepek.

JLEEEEBBB!

Rin terkena panah senyuman Kaito. Oh~ melayang kesurga sebentar setelah itu turun dan ga sengaja nyangkut di ranting pohon beringin. "Kyaaaa…. Aku dibilang manis tadi waahh~ senangnya xixiixi,"ujar Rin dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum gajelas. Seperti biasa ga ada yang di undang maupun dijemput Len udah nongol disamping Rin.

"Woy kau kenapa Rin? Daritadi senyam-senyum sendiri?"tanya Len yang ga dikasih aba-aba udah ada disamping Rin.

"He ? sejak kapan kau ada disini?"tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Oh baru saja, hey, kenapa kau senyum-senyum daritadi hemph..?"tanya Len balik sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Rin. O Oww, bahaya.

"Hah? Oh~ i-itu ta-tadi a-aku~ aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…sudahlaaah~"jawab Rin sambil mencoba menutupi kegugupan dan kesaltingannya kalau udah dideketin seperti itu tapi sayang muka merahnya hihihi tak bisa ditutupi lagi, karena takut dikerjain sama kakanya akhirnya dia ngacir sejauh mungkin hahaha.

"He-hey! Kau belum selesai ngomong dan aku masih belum selesai dengan pertanyaanku, haaahhh… dasar tuh anak aneh,"kata Len yang sedikit bingung.

Bel istirahatpun dibunyikan kembali saatnya masuk kembali. Dan kali ini adalah pelajaran seni dan kebudayaan jepang. Dan sensei mapel inipun hampir semua murid dan sensei mengenalnya dengan baik , bahkan dianggap sensei paling keren di sekolah itu, karena sensei ini kesekolah suka berdandan bak samurai yang paling keren dan cakep dan tak ketinggalan jugak pedang kesayangannya yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana, jadi ga salah kalo ada murid atau sensei yang menjerit ga karuan setelah meliat gaya coolnya. Dialah Gakupo sensei haha tapi tidak bagi Luka sensei , hatinya tidak goyah sedikitpun. Ckckck dinginnya~ tapi cantik *.* #nah loh? kok penulis yang jadi tersepona eh salah terpesona dengannya ckckck woy ayok lanjut nulisnya. Meskipun dia seperti itu, sebenernya dia sangat baik kepada semua orang , dan sssttt~! Ternyata jugak Luka sensei punya kelemahan , yaitu ga tahan kalo udah liat ikan tuna wkakaka matanya pasti langsung berbinar-binar dan ga rela jika ikan tuna kesanyangannya direbut orang haha. Ah udah tentang Luka senseinya kapan dimulai giliran Gakupo wkakak *PLAKK!.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayok kita mulai pelajaran kitaaah~"kata Gakupo dengan sedikit melirikan matanya ke murid-murid didepannya. Ga dalam hitungan detik pun anak-anak kelas itu langsung pada kelepek-kelepek ga jelas. Tapi , kecuali Rin , Len dan Miku yang ga ngikut kelepek-kelepek bareng temen sekelas lainnya.

"Loh? kenapa mereka?"tanya Miku kepada Len. "Oh~ ya seperti biasa kalau pelajaran seni dan kebudayan jepang pasti bakal seperti ini suasananya, kecuali aku dan Rin yang ga mempan sama gaya coolnya, ya ga Rin?"jawab Len sambil nyolek Rin yang duduk didepannya.

"Ih~ apaan sih, hmphh… yap begitulah,"jawab Rin agak sewot tp dibarengin dengan senyuman manisnya yang sedikit mematikan hoho mengerikan.

"Oh~ jadi begitu toh ya yaa aku mengerti sekarang."ujar Miku mengerti.

"Oh~ yah kata Kouchyou ada anak pindahan baru disini? Siapa?"tanya Gakupo sensei.

"Oh~ yah ada sensei, ini orangnya"jawab Len sambil menunjuk ke Miku.

"Konnichiwa , aku Hatsune Miku , aku pindahan dari Kanagawa , salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya,"kata Miku yang tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung aja mengenalkan diri.

"Oh halo Hatsune , senang bertemu denganmu,"sapa Gakupo sensei padanya.

Tak terasa bel pun berbunyi lagi tanda waktu pulang telah tiba. Horeeee! Saatnya pulang ~ para siswi dan siswa di Vocaloid Gakuen pada berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Tak ketinggalan juga si kembar yang biasa dipanggil anak-anak Vocaloid Gakuen si Twin.

"Akhirnya pulang jugak, ayok Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn… kita pulang dan tidur~ hoho oh ya Miku , sampai bertemu besok pagi see yaa cantik~" berlalu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya disertai dengan senyuman nakalnya, dan membuat Miku bertanya-tanya, didalam hati Miku 'Ada apa dengannya aneh sekali'. Len pun langsung ngacir dengan senyam senyum sendiri, tak lupa Rin sudah diseretnya untuk cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Oh Len tega sekali dia nyeret-nyeret anak orang ckckck *nah loh? wkakaka.

o(≥∆≤)o o(≥∆≤)o o(≥∆≤)o

"Eeeeeeeeeiiiiiiitsssssss…. Len ! kau apa-apaan sih main seret-seret ajah,"sewot Rin.

"Eh? Bukannya kau udah terbiasa kuginiin, kenapa sekarang jadi sewot gitu? Ada apa sih denganmu adekku sayang,"tanya Len heran sambil menatap Rin sesaat.

"Eheemm… gapapa mungkin aku mau dapet jadi begini hehehe,"senyum Rin dengan sedikit terpaksa. 'Ish.. ada apa sih sama aku belakangan ini aneh banget dah'gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiii? GUBRAKS dah! Haaaih ada-ada saja adheku yang manis ini, ihhh gemes deh~"kata Len dengan mencubit pipi Rin.

"Awww.. sakittttt~ gggrrrr~ awas ya kau Len mati kau ntar!" kejar-kejaran dah mereka berdua ckckkck. Kayak anjing and kucing aja wkakaka.

Dilain ceritaaaaa….

'Fyuuuhh~ hari ini memang sangat melelahkan! Tapi ayok Miku semangat, karena hari esok pasti akan sengat melelahkan!' gumam miku dalam hati dan terus menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Pas banget dia melewati jalan buntu , dia melihat keanehan disana. Ada cowok yang terluka. Siapa dia? Miku penasaran jadi dia langsung lari kesana dan menolongnya.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Kenapa badanmu banyak luka seperti ini? Apa kau habis berkelahi?"tanya Miku yang langsung mengelapi luka-luka cowok itu dengan saputanganya.

"A-aku ta-tak apah~ tsk! Dan si-siapa kaaaa…."belum selesai ngomong cowok itu langsung pingsan.

"H-hey kenapa kau pingsan? Ayok bertahanlah~"Miku bingung dan ga tau gimana, karena ga punya jalan keluar akhirnya dia mencoba membawa cowok itu kerumahnya tak lupa dia membawa syal biru yang sudah bermadikan darah cowok itu. Karena Miku adalah cewek yang baik, jadi dia pun mengobati luka-luka cowok itu, mencuci syalnya dan merawatnya, sampai-sampai dia ga sadar kalau dia tertidur disamping ranjang dimana cowok itu di tidurkan.

Tak beberapa lama si cowok sadar untuk sejenak, 'dimana aku? Dan apa yang terjadi?'tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah dia lirik kesamping , dia sedikit terkejut 'siapa cewek ini? Dan kenapa dia ada disini?'tanyanya dalam hati lagi. Karena tak tega untuk membangunkannya , Kaito pun membiarkan begitu saja, tp hatinya tetap penasaran , siapa cewek yang mau menolongnya. Akhirnya , Kaito menatap cewek itu, dan menggeser sedikit poni yang menutupi matanya. 'Hmphh… cantik , manis lagi,'gumamnya dalam hati sambil sedikit senyum senyum. Karena hari masih malam , diapun putuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Kembali ke si Twin….

"LEEEENNNN~ KEMBALIKAN PENGHAPUSKU ! KAU TAU AKU SEDANG NGERJAIN TUGAS SENI DAN HARUS DIKUMPULKAN BESOOOOKKKK !"teriak Rin garang wew~ atut.

"Ih~ berisik banget sih~ kan aku cuman pinjem sebentar ntar jugak kukembalikan"jawab Len dengan santainya.

"TAPI KAN BISA BILANG PINJEM KEK KE AKU, AYOK KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!"ceplos Rin dan langsung ngrebut penghapus di tangan Len.

"Pinjem sebentar!"dengan cepat Len merebutnya kembali.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"GAAA!"

"KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!"

"GA MAUUUUU!"

"HEH ! ITUKAN PUNYAKU! KAU KAN PUNYA PENGHAPUS SENDIRI, CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!"

"GA MAUUU! PENGHAPUSKU ILANG!"

"ISHHHH~! DASAAAR KAKA BODOOOOOHHHH! KEMBALIKAN ATAU AKU NGAMUK!"

" GA MAU! BIARIN KAU NGAMUK!"

"AAAAAAAAAA….. KEMBALIKAN BODOH!"

Karena Len males debat dengan Rin lagi, terakhir dia pakek taktik yang bikin Rin menyerah kepadanya hohoho Evil plan on!.

Len mendekat ke Rin, tambah dekat dan dekat, sampe-sampe Rin terpojok di dinding.

"He-hey, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah kembalikan penghapusku,"tanya Rin dan langsung memalingkan muka, karena dia paling ga kuat kalau dideketin sedeket itu.

"Rin~"bisik Len perlahan dan tambah mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rin.

"Ja-jangan mendekat lagi cukup~"pinta Rin lirih.

Len langsung memegang dagu Rin. DEG ! detak jantung Rin tambah cepat. 'Uh~ a-apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku?'tanya Rin dalam hati.

"Tatap mataku Rin,".

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan padaku?". Rin terus memainkan matanya agar tidak melihat secara langsung mata Len.

"Sudah tatap saja!".

"Ti-tidaaaaaakkkk!"Rin langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Hey~ kenapa kau memejamkan mata?",tanya Len lirih, dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Rin. Hembusan nafas Len sudah bisa dirasakan oleh Rin yang semakin dekat. DEG ! detak jantung Rin udah ga bisa terkendali, dan akhirnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. aku menyerah ambillah penghapus kesayanganku , biar kucari yang baru, dasar Len Bodoh!", teriak Rin dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAAAAAAMM !

Suara pintu kamar Rin dibanting, dan Rin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

BLUGHH!

BLUUUUSSSHHH !

"Huaaaaahhhhh~ ada apa sih dengan si bodoh itu, ish~ kurang kerjaan banget suka ngerjain aku gitu~ uhhh~ mukaku jadi merah begini, dan detak jantungku masih berdetak keras, aaaaahhhh~"rengek Rin sebel tapi mukanya tetap memerah. "Ah daripada aku begini, lebih baik aku selesaikan tugasku, YOSH!". Dan yang terjadi dikamar Len adalah seperti ini.

"Hahahaha akhirnya, aku mendapatkan penghapus ini jugak, dengan teknik hipnotisku wkakak tp anehnya kenapa Rin sikapnya rada aneh yah ma aku belakangan ini hmphhh…"pikir Len sejenak."Ah~ bodo ah, dia memang selalu aneh hihihi."

AH…..AH….AHA… AKHIRNYA TERCIPTA JUGAK PART II , KARENA IDE YANG ADA DIPIKIRANKU SALING MENDUKUNG SATU SAMA LAIN JADI TERCIPTALAH IDE BARU WKAKAK APAAN DAH! *PLAK! . WELL , SELAMAT MEMBACA :DD DAN BANTU AKU UNTUK LIKE DAN COMMENT YAH… :] , CRITIC AND SUGGESTION SANGAT MEMBANTU . !

WELL, SEE YA IN NEXT PART CHUUU~ :**


	3. Siapa dia?

~(^.^~) FF Vocaloid # Complicated Love Part III(~^.^)~

Pagi menjelang saatnya go to school. Miku yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi sudah siap-siap sedaritadi, dia hanya bingung mau diapakan lah ini cowok yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Mau dibangunin ga tega karena sepertinya masih belum bisa untuk sadarkan diri. Akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hmphh… ga tega aku bangunin, yaudah deh kutinggal ajah,"ngomong dihadapan cowok itu dan langsung pergi. "Eh, tunggu dulu, mmm… mending aku tinggalin pesan untuknya,"Miku pun menuliskan pesan untuknya dan kemudian pergi.

Selama diperjalan menuju kesekolah , Miku terus berpikir siapa cowok yang ditolongnya itu, sampe-sampe ga sadar kalo tiang listrik udah menyuruhnya minggir , karena takut nabrak.

DUUUAAAAAKKK !

"Awww… aduh~ saaaakiittt~ hikss.. gara-gara keseriusan berfikir soal cowok itu malah nabrak si Abang tiang listrik lagi huhu sakit tau bang,"seru Miku sewot. "Aduh benjol lagi, ahh bodo ah, daripada telat mending trobos aja ni benjolan di kepala."

Sesampainya disekolah….

"Hay , cantik, kok baru sampai sih, sudah kutunggu dirimu sedari tadi ,"sapa Len dengan mulut gombalnya. "Eh, tunggu , cantik , ada apa dengan jidatmu? Kok benjol gitu?",tanya Len dan langsung menyetuh jidat Miku.

"Aww, sakit~ jangan dipegang!"rintih Miku.

"Yaudah kita ke UKS aja yuk, kuobati dulu benjolanmu itu,"sontak Len langsung menarik tangan Miku menuju ke UKS.

Rin hanya melihat tingkah Len ke Miku yang begitu perhatian. DEG ! lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak. Rin memegang dadanya dan berbicara sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku, kenapa nafasku begitu sesak , dan rasanya ingin menangis? Uhh.. Rin sadarlah dia kakamu, tenangkan dirimu dan anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa,"kata Rin mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Dilain pihak…..

"Uh~ sudah siang ternyata, tsk! Awhhh… kepalaku masih pusing! Shit! Gara-gara berandalan kemarin , aku jadi begini,"keluh Kaito saat terbangun."Hmph… dimana aku? Huh? Oh yaa.. rumah cewek berambut hijau itu, dimana dia?", beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , dan ketika melewati ruang makan , dia menemukan pesan diatas meja makan.

"Gomen . aku ga bangunin kamu tadi , karena kelihatannya kau masih butuh banyak istirahat jadi kubiarkan saja ^.^~, oh yah kalo kamu sudah terbangun , di meja makan ada makanan yang bisa kau makan, makanlah, semalam kau belum makan pasti kau lapar hihi :D. Yap! Aku berangkat kesekolah dulu yah see yaa~" [: Miku :] .

"Hmph… Miku, jadi itu nama cewek itu, selain cantik dia juga baik,"senyum Kaito setelah membaca pesan dari Miku itu. "Ah~ lebih baik aku pulang, mmm… ah yah sebelum itu aku ingin menuliskan pesan kepadanya." Setelah menuliskan pesan dan hanya dikasih inisial "K" itu , dia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari rumah Miku dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

Dan yang terjadi disekolah adalah….

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai saja pelajarannya,"kata Luka sensei."Sebelum itu, siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"tanya Luka sensei kepada anak-anak.

"Hadir semua sensi,"jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Hmph.. bagus! Tp tunggu kemana Len dan Miku? Kenapa mereka tidak ditemat?"tanya Luka sensei lagi.

"Mereka berdua ke UKS,"jawab Rin dengan nada santai.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Sepertinya Miku sakit sensei , jadi Len mengantarkannya ke UKS,"jawab Rin lagi dengan nada yang lebih santai.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajarannya,"Luka sensei pun memulai pelajaran Matemetika dengan hening dan damai. Tapi ga lama kemudian kericuhan pun mulai terjadi.

BRUUAAAKKKK!

BRRUUUKKK!

PRAAANGGG!

DUAAAAKKK!

Pintu kelas pun jebol , dan anak-anak satu kelas yang tadi tenang dan damai sekarang berubah menjadi kelas yang histeris , penuh teriakan disana sini. Kecuali Luka sensei yang tetap tenang. Terlihat disana ada Gakupo sensei dan Kashio sensei. Melihat semua ini akhirnya Luka sensei pun tak tinggal diam,

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikelasku!"teriak Luka sensei yang mulai memunculkan muka garangnya.

"Maaf sensei, kami berbuat kericuhan disini, tapi ini semua kami lakukan untuk sekolah,"jawab Gakupo sensei dengan gaya cool nya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gakupo sensei, ini semua demi sekolah."sambung Kashio sensei.

"APAH? Demi sekolah? Tapi kenapa kalian merusak semua sarana sekolah?"tanya Luka sensei lagi yang tambah geram.

"Ta-tenang sensei , biar saya jelaskan."kata Kashio sensei gugup , karena dia agak takut dengan kemarahan Luka sensei. Kashio sensei pun menjelaskan secara detail dan Luka sensei pun mulai mengerti.

"Oh~ jadi ini untuk latihan lomba Samurai Competition , hmph.. tapi kenapa kalian tak melakukannya di ruang seni?"tanya Luka sensei kembali.

"Ruang seni sedang di renovasi , GOR juga sedang dipakai untuk latihan lomba sport dll , jadi kami putuskan untuk melakukan latihan disetiap koridor kelas."kata Gakupo sensei mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Betul sekali itu Luka sensei,"terdengar suara disebrang sana dan terlihat Kouchyou sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Akulah yang menyuruh mereka berlatih disetiap koridor kelas,"tutur Kouchyou santai. "Dan Luka sensei bisa bicara sebentar , dan kau jugak Kashio serta Gakupo sensei."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"jawab Luka sensei. "Ok, anak-anak kalian free hari ini dan bisa belajar sendiri."kata Luka sensei sambil berlalu dengan Kouchyou dan 2 sensei yang lain.

HOOOREEEEEEEE !

Teriak satu kelas pada kesenengan kalau ada jam kosong seperti ini. Kecuali Rin , sedaritadi dia hanya terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang dilakakukan oleh Len dan Miku di UKS.

"Ihhhh…. Kok lama banget sih mereka berdua ngapain aja sih, penasaran aku,"ceplos Rin sebel dan langsung menuju ke UKS.

o(≥∆≤)o o(≥∆≤)o o(≥∆≤)o

Sesampainya Rin di UKS , dia hanya bisa ngintip di jendela , apa yang Len dan Miku lakukan.

'Olala~ ternyata ngobatin benjolan yang ada di jidat tuh cewek ternyata haiaaaaahh.. kenapa aku jadi sepenasaran ini, ah~ Rin bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'gumamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

"Gimana Miku? Sudah merasa baikan kah?"tanya Len padanya.

"Udah kok, thanks yah , kamu ternyata baik sekali hihi,"jawab Miku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aduhhhh~ manisnyaaa… , mmm… Mi-miku apakah kau mau jadi pa-pacarku,"pinta Len yang blakblakan langsung menyatakan cinta pada Miku ya walopun agak gugup. #Bagi Rin X Len Lovers jangan cemburu dulu wkakkaka.

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terdiam.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam? Jawab dong,"tanya Len lagi dengan sedikit deg degan.

"Hihihi kau lucu banget deh , masa baru kenal kemarin langsung menyatakan cinta, apa gapapa tuh?"jawab Miku dengan senyum lagi.

"Ahhh… gapapa, kan ada pepatah yang ngomong Love in first sight, jadi ga masalah lah , jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?".

"Ehmmm….. gimana yah, mungkin sebaiknya kita jadi sahabat yang baik saja, mungkin itu yg terbaik, :]".

"Apah? Sahabat? Tapi kan aku berharap lebih, sigh~ baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku terima saja ," jawab Len datar dan sedikit kecewa.

"Hey, apa kau kecewa? Kita kan bisa terus bersama sebagai sahabat,"tanya Miku.

"Yeaaah~ benar jugak, ok! Kalo gitu sahabat! Ayo kita buat pinky promise kitah!"menunjukan kelingkingnya kedepan Miku.

"Okeh! Pinky promise hahaha,"sambut Miku dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Tiba-tiba Len langsung menarik tangan Miku dan…

CUP !

Len langsung mengecup pipi kanan Miku, Miku hanya terbengong masih kaget setelah apa yang dilakukan Len kepadanya.

"Semoga persahabatan ini akan berubah menjadi cinta , hahaha kalau gitu aku pergi dulu cantik jaa~" Len langsung kabur meninggalkan Miku yang masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"A-pa ya-ng di-a la-ku-kan ?"kata Miku yang masih terbengong-bengong, Miku pun langsung menyentuh pipi yang tadi di cup oleh Len. "Ah~ aku tak merasa deg-degan bahkan mukaku pun tak memerah , jadi ini berarti aku tak bisa menyukainya, maafkan aku Len."gumamnya.

"OMG! Aku tak percaya, aku bisa menciumnya! Tuhan! Terima kasih kau telah memberikanku kekuatan , yeaaaahhhh~!,"teriak Len kegirangan." Dan semoga dengan ini Miku bisa menyukaiku, dan aku tidak akan pernah melihat adheku sebagai wanita tapi tetap menjadi adhek, walau aku mengetahui sesuatu, tp aku berharap dia tak tau,"kegirangan di muka Len berubah secara drastis menjadi serius. "Yah… semoga dia tak tau,".

Len pun berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas, ketika dia akan berbelok.

JDUUUUK!

GEDUBRAKS!

"Aduuuuhhh… sakit,"rintih Len.

"Awww… sakittt… hey kalo jalan liat-liat dong Len! Gimana sih! Jadi berantakan gini kan,"seru Rin sewot.

"Hah? R-rin?," mata Len langsung melotot kaget. "Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Len gugup.

"Apaan sih, aku sudah daritadi disini menunggu Pinku,"jawab Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"A-apah? Jadi daritadi kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Len tambah gugup.

"Mendengar apah? Aku pake headset nie,"sambil menunjukan kuping Rin.

"Syukurlaaaaahhhh… fyuuuhhhh…" jawab Len lega dan langsung ingin beranjak pergi.

"Eittttssss… mau kemana kau? Udah nabrak orang tak mau minta maaf lagi, tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja! Dan gara-gara kau juga buku-buku yang kubawa jadi berantakan seperti ini, jadi ayo bantu aku membereskannya."cegah Rin sambil memegang tangan Len.

Deg! Len langsung kaget karena dipegang tangannya secara langsung seperti itu. 'Apah? Perasaan ini muncul lagi? Jangan sampai dia tau!'gumam Len dalam hati dengan memunculkan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

"Hey? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"tanya Rin."Seperti habis melihat hantu saja."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku pasti tidak kabur,"pinta Len dengan lirih.

"O-oh iya maaf, ok dah!"Rin pun melepaskan tangan Len, tp dia jadi penasaran karena ekspresi Len aneh saat ini. Seperti bukan Len yang dia kenal.

Dengan cepat Len bereskan semua buku yang tercecer dilantai, dan langsung menyerahkannya ke Rin.

"Nih, udah selesai, yang tadi maaf yah adhekku sayang,"setelah menyerahkan semua buku-buku yang tercecer dilantai , Len pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Uh, tuh anak ga bisa pelan-pelan apa? Udah tau nie buku berat-berat banget! Ckckck teganya dikau kak,tapi ada apa dengannya , hari ini aneh banget, dan sepertinya dia menyembuanyikan sesuatu dari ku, mmm… tapi apa?"gerutu Rin penasaran.

HUAAAAHHH~ GILAK PUSING JUGAK BIKIN YG PART III TP ALHAMDULILLAH JADI HEHEHE :DD , OK! SELAMAT MEMBACA OH YA JANGAN LUPA LIKE AND COMMENTNYA :] , SEE YA NEXT PART CHUU~ :*


End file.
